What If
by mysteriousblue
Summary: A series of short stories to visit the possibilities of What if...
1. The LizwinDasey Switch

**A/N: Ok, so I am a total Degrassi geek and I love the mini-sodes, especially the what if scenarios. And it got me thinking: 'Hey...what if Derek and Casey acted more like Lizzie and Edwin, and vice versa?' I'm going to write more to my other story right after this (I already started actually) I just had to get this out before then. Ha ha, let me know what you think!**

**--**

"Ugh, you're such a pig Edwin!" Lizzie yelled from her place in the hallway.

"Gee, what'd I do _this_ time?" Edwin asked sarcastically. He didn't really even care, more or less just liked to bug her.

"Oh, don't act you don't know!" She hissed.

Derek and Casey looked at each other downstairs. Her mother and his father had retreated to their rooms already, not wanting to deal with the was sure-to-be-on-schedule fighting. They just smirked at each other. Unlike everyone else, they knew what was going on. They'd fight for a few minutes, stomp off to their rooms, slam their doors, then one would quietly sneak into the other's room, it was an almost predictable nightly activity. "Are we compiling data this evening?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Well we have enough..." she trailed off looking over their spread sheets. "But extra data never hurt anyone, it would help us be more accurate." He smiled.

"Awesome."

Edwin and Lizzie were 14 at this point, they had been at each other's throats ever since the families had merged. Derek and Casey on the other hand had always gotten along. Even if they had their slacker and keener reputations. They seemed to balance each other out pretty well. She would help him with school and he'd help her have relax for once and have some fun. It was a good relationship they had.

They had taken up doing research of their family a few months after the merge, it was something interesting to do, and it was a great bonding activity. The individuals they were most intrigued by were Edwin and Lizzie, at first they did genuinely dislike each other. Edwin was a business hopeful geek and Lizzie was a soccer star who had no interest in his antics. In the beginning their fighting had been an opportunity to see how the two interacted and reacted to each other and situations. But they watched as it went slowly from genuine dislike to forced anger and fighting and hidden feelings.

They would almost purposely pick fights with each other, and at the time Derek and Casey weren't sure if it was just to tick the other off for their own reasons or if it was even deeper.

They watched them over time fight more and more until the one particular fight a few months back.

_Derek and Casey were preparing themselves for another night of snooping and sneaking around to figure out what exactly it was that had been going on with Edwin and Lizzie recently. When they heard the fighting start up a little earlier than usual. They both tried to get to their hiding place in the game closet to get a good ear of what was going on this time. _

_The fighting was anything but normal that night. Edwin sounded like he was trying to be even more hurtful than he usually was. It seemed that Lizzie didn't know how to react to it, everything she tried to get out came out weak, she couldn't really fight back, she sounded like she going to cry instead of the strong girl she usually was towards him when they fought._

"_I _HATE_ you..." she said just loud enough for Casey and Derek to barely catch it. _

"_Good, I can't stand you either." Edwin spat._

"_Why do you always have to do this?" she said straining herself, there was anger in her voice, but that seemed to not the dominating emotion. "We were actually having a good moment. We were getting along!" she sounded on the edge of tears, Derek and Casey gave each other confused glances. "I thought that maybe..." she trailed off, clearly not knowing exactly what to say._

"_Well obviously you thought wrong." Edwin said, sounding like he was forcing it more than actually necessary. "We...us," he said pointing between the two of them. "Would never get along. It's never gonna happen, ok? So just...let it go." They heard him walking off and then Lizzie slammed her door. They heard loud sobbing coming from her room. _

_After a few more confused glances and some notes they were about to leave the closet when Derek peaked out the door he saw Edwin pacing the hallway mumbling to himself incoherently. Derek retreated back in. _

"_What's going on?" Casey asked. _

"_He's pacing the hall talking to himself." Derek said a bit confused. _

"_That doesn't make sense, after a fight he always goes to his room, just like she goes to hers. Then they let off some steam. And maybe after a while they'll be civil for a little bit until the next fight. This is totally out of character." she whispered her little rant, making confused faces, which made Derek smirk. _

"_Come on, as if anything is that simple." No matter how much they hung out, she over analyzed everything and he blew everything off. She had to make everything complex, and he just liked it to be as simple as possible. They were quite opposites, and how they got along amazed them. They had an occasional fight here and there, but nothing like their siblings._

_After a few moments they heard someone walking quietly down the hall, they could only assume it was Edwin. Lizzie's sobs had quieted considerably by that point. There was a light knock on the door but Lizzie didn't say anything. After a moment they heard her door open and close softly. They waited a minute before they tip-toed quietly from the games closet and made their way to her door to eavesdropped._

"_Lizzie," he sighed. "Look...I-" He said slowly. _

"_Go away." she said coldly, cutting him off. _

"_Come on..."_

"_I said go away, does that not get through your thick skull?" she said getting annoyed. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He mumbled, obviously not comfortable with saying it. Casey was writing while Derek was listening, glancing at her every now and then to make sure she was getting all of it. _

"_I don't care, this time you took it too far. I knew you were an insensitive jerk, but come on." _

"_Oh god, would you just let it go?" he sounded as if he were rolling his eyes at her in annoyance. Casey could only imagine the look on her sister's face when he said that. _

"_Yes, I'm just going to let it go, because you didn't just treat me like crap for no reason. And you didn't just tell me you can't stand me-" Edwin cut her off. _

"_And _you_ didn't just tell me that _you_ hated me." He said in a mocking tone._

"_With reason." she said after a moment._

"_God, I don't even know why I bother, this is so damn pointless." They heard him coming towards the door and Lizzie stopped him. "What?" He tried to sound annoyed, but it just came out as confused._

"_What did you mean by us? That it's never going to happen?" He didn't say anything, silence dominating the room for a few minutes. "Did you mean we couldn't be friends...or civil, or...?"_

"_Or what?" He asked curiously._

"_You tell me." There was another pause. _

"_I...um_," _he stammered. "I don't really...I mean-uh. I don't know!" There was a moment of silence. Then there was movement. They heard shuffling but they didn't know what it was or what they were doing. _

After that night, Edwin and Lizzie spent more time together. They were civil at times and fought the rest of it. Most were forced, few seemed to be very genuine. Not like their parents could even tell the difference, they weren't nearly as observant as Casey or Derek had been. They never heard Edwin or Lizzie admit to anything. Maybe they had left too early that night confused about what was going on to hear an sort of confession. It had taken them weeks to figure out what it really was. Maybe they hadn't confessed at all, they just knew. Like some sort of unspoken agreement.

After that fight they noticed secret glances and smirks. They saw a weird gleam in their eyes whenever they fought. The noticed both of their lack of interest in dating and going out. And if they did, it was together. As a "group hangout" or "each had plans at exactly the same time" nights.

They didn't really know that Casey and Derek had a clue. They didn't want their parents to know at all. None of their friends really knew either. It was their little secret.

Derek and Casey trudged up the steps to do their nightly activity. The only time they didn't do this was if they had a date or friends to hang out with, or if Casey felt especially like being a keener one night. This was their special bonding, which did receive notice from Edwin and Lizzie. But they never said anything.

They ducked into the closet and sat there for a moment. They heard the familiar noise of Edwin's door open softly. They listened intently as he tip-toed across the carpet to Lizzie's door. He knocked very softly before the door opened quietly then shut. But that night had been uneventful so they gave up on the research early. Casey was heading towards her room before Derek stopped her. 

"Hey Case?"

She turned around and looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"You wanna hang out sometime?" She smiled as she stepped closer to him.

"We kind of just did, we do every night."

"Well, I mean like...hang out and not be cramped in that closet. You know, like listen to music, watch TV, whatever..."

"Like a date?"

"Psh...no, like," he thought for a moment. "Acting like normal friends." He laughed.

"That'd be nice." she smiled as she set the notebook in her room before the retreated downstairs to the living room.

Lizzie and Edwin peeked out of her door and smirked at each other, shaking their heads before shutting it again.

--

**A/N: Well, that came out interesting, if I do say so myself. Ha, ha. I want some opinions and what not. I was thinking, if this goes well then maybe I'll do a whole what if series. So gimme your thought. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Life with Casey

**A/N: **So, randomly thought of another short story to add to what I hope will turn into a series. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas for other stories I could do! I hop you guys like it!

---  
As most nights, Casey huffed as she slammed her door. The aftermath of a fight with Mr. Thinks-He's-King-of- the-House Venturi. Most days, their little fights bother her about as much as a fly in the room, a little annoying, but goes away quickly. But tonight was especially aggravating. He was more vile than usual, which made her feel worse than usual.

"I just wish...ugh!" she growled under her breath before falling back on her bed. "I just wish he would know how much of a jerk he really can be at times." she sighed. She grabbed her MP3 player and put on the headphones, letting the music flow through her ears, She closed her eyes and focused on the relaxing colors swirl before her eyes. I wish, she thought to herself as she felt sleep settle over her, he could be in _my_ shoes

---

She slowly fell asleep...not knowing what to expect when she "awoke".

Derek Venturi woke another day, dreading the usual morning routine as he normally did. He was up earlier than anyone else, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be harassed soon after. He got out of his bed and skulked to the bathroom, in hopes of not stirring anyone else. He achieved said goal and smiled triumphantly to himself as he shut the door behind him, he had barely started the showed and got in before he heard banging on the door.

"Hurry up dork, some of us actually a reason to be in there!" he heard his step-sister yelling.

"I just got in the shower!" he yelled back, rather annoyed already.

"Well, you can just get out now. I actually have to look nice, unlike you." she mocked.

She was a thorn in his side, no, more than a thorn, more like a knife, a twisting knife. "Get over yourself, your head is starting to get freakishly immense."

"The boys at school like my head just fine, along with the rest of me." he could tell she was doing that horrible smirk she always had plastered on her face. She was famously popular at the school, and she had only been going there for a year and a half. He had been in this area his whole life and had not achieved any social points, at least, not any in _his_ favor.

She was also a favorite among boys, but she was labeled as quite the tease, and she had more flavors of the week than real boyfriends. "I don't believe in long-term relationships," she said once "Why waste my time when I could actually have fun?" And she only dated the hottest and most popular guys in school, after-all, she has to maintain her spot at queen of the school.

Derek on the other hand had no standing when it came to the ladies, he dated here and there, and girls thought he was cute, but his keener attitude towards school and his perfectionist ways were highly too intolerable to handle for more than a couple weeks. Casey's laid back "have no worries" attitude seems ideal to most. But Derek just thinks she's reckless.

"Today pansy boy!" she yelled while banging on the door.

"Yes Queen Casey," he said rolling his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear!" she grinned. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to even dry himself, he was already sick of her and just wanted to go to his room. He rushed out of the bathroom, as he glanced over she had an eyebrow raised and a triumphant smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and huffed before walking into his room.

Casey walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The smirk left her face, she mumbled to herself before shaking her head and getting into the shower.

Derek just didn't get it, "How can someone so attractive have such an ugly personality?" he sighed to himself. After a moment he caught himself. "I mean...not that I find her attractive or anything...why would she be? She's awful to me." he thought more to himself as he got ready. "God, I must be losing my mind."

"Too late for that pretty-boy." Casey laughed as she entered his room, she was dressed, but her hair was still wet, and she hadn't put on any make-up yet, Derek was ready, but it was natural that he was ready sooner. She _is_ a girl, he reasoned with himself, in his head this time.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" he sneered.

"Just returning this," she smiled as she handed him a CD case, she then left the room, but stood outside the doorway to wait for the impending reaction. Derek examined the case, but when he opened the case he saw the CD in pieces, his favorite one.

"Cas-ey!" he yelled. She began to laugh and went into her room to finish getting ready. "No, definitely _not_ attractive." he murmured to himself.

-

School was the same as any other day. Casey was with her friends, and Derek was with his one friend, Sheldon. And the only girl who ever really crushed on him, Emily. Though, he didn't really like her that way, they had known each other for far too long, in his opinion, she was morel like a sister.

"I don't know why you let her push you around." Sheldon said to him as they gathered at his locker.

"Hello! Her social status exceeds his times 100, she can practically get away with anything, and she does." social ladder seeker Emily said. It was her dream to actually get somewhere on it, though her attempts were futile, and her intense study of the popular kids was well...creepy.

"You always know just what to say Emily." Derek said sarcastically. "But she's right, she charms her way into anything and her way out of everything, it's impossible to beat her."

"But," Sheldon pointed out. "You have her beat already, at least when it comes to smarts. And she may be a schemer but you have the brains to out-scheme her...if you wanted to."

"She tricky and tactful, and what am I? A keener. Not exactly impressive." The bell rang over-head. "Let's just finish up the day so I can go have my non-life in my room for the weekend." He rolled his eyes and closed his locker as he headed to class, friends in tow. Casey watched him from the other end of the hall, not sure why she was so intrigued, but she did it anyways. To her, he had a certain..."je ne sais quoi".

-

Casey stepped into class a few minutes late, as usual. The teacher stopped her. "Ms. MacDonald, I'm glad you decided to join us. Do you have a pass?" Casey rolled her eyes but quickly recovered with a sweet smile and pulled the teacher aside.

"Miss...I was dealing with, girl problems, you know how it is." she said in a hushed tone then smiled politely.

"You were dealing with 'girl problems' last week Ms. MacDonald." the retorted back.

"Sometimes they are just so unpredictable miss." she gave her sweetest puppy dog eyes before the teacher sighed and shooed her away.

"Anyways, back to class..." as the teacher began to speak again Casey took her seat which was fortunately...or unfortunately (depending on who you ask) right beside Derek's.

"You lied, I'm sure." he said without even looking up.

"Not everyone is a keener dork like you." she said back.

"No, because not everyone can't be as _fun_ as you are."

"Damn straight."

"Something you guys would like to share?" the teacher interrupted.

"No, Miss." They said in unison. As she went back to teaching the class.

"If you really want to have fun, let me throw that party this weekend when the rents are gone."

"I have a responsibility to our parents to make sure the house stay in tact, and out of your destructive path. Besides, remember the trouble we got in last time? My room still scares me when I have to be in it for longer than to sleep."

"Because you are stupid enough to actually listen." she laughed. "I bet you would have fun, and maybe loose a little bit of that keener rep you've got going, maybe actually make some friends other than Sheldork and that creepy neighbor of ours."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I'll just let you think about it." she winked before facing the front of the class where the teacher was glaring in their direction. She smiled and the teacher continued. Derek bit his lip in contemplation.

-

Derek opened his door when he heard footsteps down the hall, when he saw it was Casey he pulled her into his room. "What the heck?"

"You can have the party but YOU will be the one who's cleaning up the mess this time." Casey was about to say something before Derek cut her off. "And no, you can't make Lizzie do it." she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she smirked. "Keener boy is breaking the rules. What a scandal!" She smiled before leaving the room.

"Are you always so naturally annoying?" he yelled after her.

"No, but you are!" she said before shutting her door.

-

"I'm not so sure about this," Derek said pacing the hallway as Casey primped in front of a mirror in the bathroom. "What if we get caught?"

"And with that attitude we will." She peeked her head out of the bathroom. "The little ones are all spending the night at friend's houses. And I'll deal with mess. No problem." After another minute she walked out, Derek's jaw dropped, she looked stunning. "Are you really wearing that?" she scanned him up and down. "Oh no, no, that will not do." She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back into his room and went for his closet.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You look like a loser, and I know you are one, but we should at least _try_ and make you look decent."

"You could not insult me, that would be nice."

"I could also act like you, but looks like that never happen either." Once she had an outfit picked out for him she threw it at him and left the room. After he was dressed he walked out of the room. He looked sort of punk, not the type she even associated with, but the look worked for him. She eyed him, "_Much_ better." He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...okay." when they got downstairs everyone started to arrive.

-

So far the party had been pretty dull for him, people came and talked to him, sure, but it was nothing special. This wasn't him, and he knew it. He started to head up the stairs, Casey caught this out of the corner of her eye and told her "friends" she'd be back in a few. "Where are you going?" She asked as she ran towards him on the stairs.

"This is your thing, not mine. My thing is to sit in my room, do my homework, and be a keener." she followed him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some cool people, we'll have fun."

"Casey, why do you care? We're different people, this," he pointed to himself "It isn't _me_." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." she said as she went back downstairs.

"What is her problem?" he asked himself before he went into his room and laid back on his bed. It wasn't five minutes before she busted into his room and shut the door behind her.

"I don't _know_ what my problem is, okay?"

"What?"

"You asked what my problem is, and I don't know. Maybe I thought if you were popular and stuff...I don't know." She sat in his computer chair and faced him. He sat up.

"For someone who claims to hate me, you're not making any sense."

"I'm not making sense to you? I'm not even making sense to me. And I don't know what I am thinking, I just think it would cool if maybe we got along, you know?"

"Why? Is there something you want? Is this a con?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I like when we fight, but I don't. I don't hate you, I just don't like who you are sometimes

but I do..." He started laughing.

"For someone who usually has such a way with words, you're stumbling right now."

"It is easier to lie and con then actually be...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Honest? Sincere?"

"Yeah, that second one." There was an awkward silence. "I think I want us to be friends, but I don't. Because...you'd ruin my rep, and you annoy the hell out of me sometimes. But other times, I like that you're different and stuff, because as much as I hate to admit it, you can sometimes like make me better and stuff. And man do I feel stupid."

"So you want to be friends?" Derek was confused.

"I think so..." There was another silence. Casey rolled her eyes. "Man, I don't do this...feeling stuff. Especially not with guys. But I..." there was a knock at the door before someone popped in.

"Hey, there you are Casey. I was wondering if maybe you wanna like hang out...you know." he winked at her.

"I'm a little busy right now." she pointed to Derek. The guy looked disappointed and confused.

"Later then...I guess."

"So..." Derek said after he left the room. Casey thought about it and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"So that's all, nothing?"

"Yeah...nothing." she walked out of the room. He sat there confused. He wasn't sure what to do, but he had an instinct, he just wasn't sure weather to play it smart, like always, or actually take a risk. "If I can rub off on her," he said to himself, "Then she can rub off on me." He ran out of the room.

-

"Ugh! What was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm stupid now, and why would he want to be friends? Why would I? I just don't get it. Why do I suddenly care? I hate him, he hates me, and it works." she was sitting alone in a room, the sound of a party in the background, but she wasn't listening. She was trying to figure this out in her head. Casey wasn't used to dealing with "feelings". She was either cocky or annoyed, and she occasionally thought someone was cool or a nerd and maybe even liked a guy or two. "Is that it?" she asked herself out loud. "No way, that's too...weird." she put her head in her hands. "Ugh! Stupid loser."

"I hope that's you that you're talking about, because talking behind someone's back isn't very nice." Derek walked into the room.

"Not now."

"Now or never."

"Then never."

"Tell me that tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Every day that you can't finished saying what you were saying."

"I said it was _nothing_." she groaned.

"You may be a good liar, but not this time." he crossed his arms. She looked up at him.

"Look, go away, I don't _want_ to talk to you."

"Well you're going to." She stood up.

"Get out of my face."

"I'm not in your face," he said as he stepped up to her. "But I can be." he wasn't sure where this sudden courage to stand up to her came from. Maybe it's because I have found her weak point, he thought. For once she looked scared, but quickly gained her composure.

"I will say it one more time. Get. Out of. My. Face." she tried to push him but he grabbed her arms and this time he smirked.

He leaned in. "Make me." she was feeling ready to panic, she didn't know what to say or what to call what she was feeling right now. He finally had the power, she was afraid to lose it, and more afraid of what he'd do with it. But worst of all, she was feeling something she didn't know how to handle.

I have followed my impulses already tonight, he thought, I might as well continue. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. He was scared she was gonna get mad and lash out, but she didn't do anything, at all. She didn't get mad, but she didn't kiss back. She stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. He pulled away and sighed, defeated, again. "I'm sorry." He began to walk away. She still didn't know what to do. He went to leave but rethought it. "No, I'm not sorry. Because I think I like you, and even if you don't like me back it's fine. But if you do then you're being a coward." That snapped her out of her trance.

"I am no coward!" she yelled.

"Prove it." he smirked. She kissed him like he had kissed her. "So you like me?" he smiled afterwards.

"Yeah, what of it." she asked, trying to be tough.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing." he smirked and walked out of the room. He actually he the power this time.

---

Casey sat up in bed, her eyes wide. She looked at the clock, as soon as she began to register the time Derek barged into her room. "Woah, look who woke up late. Am I rubbing off on miss priss or what?" she thought about the dream and smirked, an action that confused him.

"Maybe." she smiled and left the room. Derek stared after her confused, then smirked and shook his head as he followed after her.


End file.
